The present invention relates generally to the field of user identification, and more particularly to automated user identification using biometric sensors.
Computer vision is an interdisciplinary field that aims for computers to analyze and extract, and interpret contents of images and videos. In other words, computer vision attempts to describe the reality (e.g., the identity of a person) based on analysis of one or more images. Computer vision is used widely for tasks such as optical character recognition (OCR), object recognition in retail industry, medical imaging, motion capture, and security (e.g., monitoring pools, highway traffic, etc.). Computer vision is further used for applications such as face detection and visual authentication for computer users.